So Afraid to Love You
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. Dean finally gets the chance to talk to Castiel and they end up in a great relationship…until those three words are spoken that mean all too much for Dean. Please Review! Rated M for content and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU. Dean finally gets the chance to talk to Castiel and they end up in a great relationship…until those three words are spoken that mean all too much for Dean. Please Review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel, Sam/Lucifer.

**A/N: **Okay, not much detail here, but Lucifer's a nice guy in this so that's okay. I know this chapter only really focusses on Sam and Lucifer but Dean and Castiel will be the main focus for this story. Please give this a chance and let me know what you think! ENJOY!

**

* * *

So Afraid to Love You**

**Chapter One **

Dean had seen him here before, sparkling eyes lit up by the club's lights, dark hair dishevelled and so amazing Dean just wanted to mess it up even more. He sat in dark red and black tonight…God it was a hot sight. He was with another guy, but they didn't appear to be in a relationship kinda thing…they were sat checking other guys out for a start.

"Hey, Sam…" Dean hissed, grabbing his whiskey and swigging it as he looked at his brother, "Check out dark hair-blue eyes over there…"

"Him again? I wish I knew who he's with" Sam breathed, checking out the blonde who sat with the dark haired man, as he had been all night.

"I don't know, but I don't wanna make the first move, either." Dean replied, "Oh, act natural, Blondie's coming over."

Sam giggled and Dean raised an eyebrow, turning and starting half a conversation with his other.

"You are totally wrong, dude." Dean laughed, Sam turning as the blonde guy sat beside him, leaning over and whispering in his ear.

"You looking for a good time?"

Sam blushed a little and bit his lip, Dean not watching as his brother was getting an offer.

"Depends what you wanna do." Sam replied, the blonde chuckling and leaning closer.

"My name's Lucifer." The blonde whispered, Sam trying not to swoon at the strong name.

"Sam."

"Well, Sam…I got an apartment not far from here if you wanna take off…" Lucifer breathed, sliding a hand up Sam's thigh, "Only…I've seen you looking at me all night…and I've been looking at you too…"

Sam turned and smiled, Lucifer winking and taking his hand. Dean laughed as his brother was led out by Lucifer, hearing a soft noise as none other than the guy with the dark, amazing sex-hair and bright blue eyes was standing right with him.

"Hi…" The man said shyly, Dean putting on his best charming smile and nodding.

"Hi." He replied, "You want a drink?"

The dark-haired man blushed and smiled, nodding and biting his lip as he climbed on the barstool beside Dean.

"My name's Dean." Dean said softly, watching the unbelievable sparkle as it danced in this…this angel's eyes…

_Angel? Ugh…big girl. _

"Castiel."

"Castiel?" Dean asked, "Nice name."

"Thanks." Castiel replied, blushing again.

Damn, that was cute.

As Dean ordered their drinks, Castiel watched his green eyes as they shone in the bright lights, hardly able to contain his excitement that he'd finally talked to this beautiful man before him.

* * *

A deep kiss was shared as Lucifer thrust into Sam, the younger man twisting his fingers in the sheets as he felt on fire within, felt alive, and felt so close he wanted to just die.

"Yes! Yes! PLEASE!" Sam cried, "Oh God…LUCIFER!"

Lucifer smirked against Sam's neck and began to pound into him, earning more cries and please in response to the movements.

"Sam…you're fucking beautiful!" Lucifer breathed, "Oh my fucking God…"

With that he came hard, Sam following and shooting streams all over their abdomens, shivering and crying out as he did. They slowed to a stop and Lucifer rested on top of Sam, looking down at his hot one night stand and kissing his lips.

"Man, you're fucking hot…" Lucifer laughed, the comment hurting Sam a little.

Oh no…the tears…he was going to cry, he could feel it. Oh, man…he couldn't cry…not now.

The sniffle sounded and Sam closed his eyes, Lucifer rolling over and looking at the young man by his side.

"Sam? What's wrong?"

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **AU. Dean finally gets the chance to talk to Castiel and they end up in a great relationship…until those three words are spoken that mean all too much for Dean. Please Review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel, Sam/Lucifer.

**

* * *

So Afraid to Love You**

**Chapter Two**

"So Lucifer was hopping around on one foot with a crab attached to his big toe," Castiel laughed, "And he was trying so hard not to cry his face went purple."

Dean laughed too and he fell forward, resting against Castiel's shoulder as he calmed down.

"Damn Cas…I haven't had this much fun in years…"

Something stabbed at Dean's gut when he said that but he shook it off, lifting his head from Castiel's shoulder, looking at those stunning blue eyes before bearing into them, Castiel's smile fading as he looked into Dean's beautiful green eyes.

"You're gorgeous…" Castiel whispered, Dean pressing a finger to his full lips.

"Don't talk…"

Dean moved his finger and cupped Castiel's cheek, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Castiel's lips. Castiel moved his lips in return. The kiss deepened and Castiel pressed closer to Dean, running his fingers through his short hair.

"My place?" Dean asked, Castiel nodding as their kisses became feverish.

"Please…"

* * *

"Sam, what did I do?" Lucifer asked, leaning over and brushing gentle fingers along Sam's tearstained cheek, "What did I do?"

"Nothing…" Sam replied, wiping his eyes, "I'm okay…"

"Clearly you're not," Lucifer protested, "Did I hurt you?"

"No…no, I'm fine…" Sam said, rolling onto his side, "It's okay, Lucifer…go to sleep…"

Lucifer didn't want to though and he turned onto his side, kissing Sam's shoulder.

"Sam."

"What?"

"Tell me what's wrong."

"You've known me for an hour…" Sam replied, "I'm not gonna burden you with my problems.

"Hey, I've got all night, Sam," Lucifer said softly, "Lay 'em on me."

There was tenderness in the twenty-eight year old's eyes and Sam smiled weakly, resting against the pillows and sighing.

"Just…guys never treat me the way you just did…" He whispered, "Like…they don't care…"

Lucifer sighed and stroked a hand through Sam's hair.

"They take me to a motel nearby, fuck me and leave me…"

Sam heard another sigh and Lucifer rested by him, kissing his cheek softly.

"Sam…I'd never do that…" He breathed, "I wouldn't hurt you like that…"

Sam nodded and kissed Lucifer's lips, feeling the gorgeous blonde kiss him back.

"I know…I know we've just had sex and stuff…and we've not really talked much," Lucifer began, looking at the twenty-four year old, "But I really like you."

"Really?" Sam asked, Lucifer wondering why that was such a surprise to the hot man he lay in bed beside.

"Yeah," Lucifer replied, looking at the gorgeous brunette like he'd gone insane, "I really, really like you…"

Sam leaned up desperately and kissed Lucifer again, the blonde feeling the brunette's large hands hold him close.

"I really, really like you too." Sam chuckled, his tears now dry against his skin as he looked up at his new found lover.

"Don't go home tonight…" Lucifer whispered, "Stay with me…my brother, Castiel…I imagine he'll be staying with your brother…"

"Castiel…?" Sam asked, "Dark hair, blue eyes?"

Lucifer nodded.

"Oh, hell yeah…" Sam said, huffing out a laugh, "He'll be staying with Dean tonight."

* * *

Dean and Castiel kissed slowly, grinding their hips together slowly as their lips moved gently. Castiel let out a quaky sigh as Dean leaned into his neck, trying not to show his fear as Dean pressed him further into the mattress. Castiel wanted to focus on something…not the erection that was brushing against his own, but the colour of Dean's room. It was a shade of blue that Castiel hadn't ever seen before. It was a nice colour and…ohhh…Dean was licking his neck and shoulders. Fuck this. He couldn't focus on anything but the marvellous mouth on his sexy, delicious twenty-six year old he'd met in that bar.

"Dean…what about Sam?" Castiel asked, Dean chuckling, actually chuckling against his neck.

"He's not gonna be coming home tonight, Cas." Dean said softly, "Not with what Lucifer was whispering to him."

Castiel giggled and Dean returned to kissing his lips.

"Mmm…" Castiel hummed, shivering as Dean moved against him.

"You like that?" Dean asked, Castiel only able to nod, "You're fucking sexy, Cas…so fucking sexy…"

Castiel smiled but he couldn't help being scared. He pulled back a little, Dean chasing him for another kiss.

"Dean…I…"

"C'mon, Cas…I wanna taste you some more…" Dean breathed, Castiel pulling further away.

"Dean, please…" He began, "Can we go slower…I…I…"

The blush that swept across Castiel's beautiful, yes, damn beautiful face made Dean's heart flutter and he smiled.

"It's okay." Dean promised, "If you want, we'll go slower…"

Castiel smiled weakly and nodded, holding Dean close as they continued to move their lower bodies together.

* * *

Lucifer chuckled as Sam tickled him lightly under his chin, the younger man biting his earlobe as he rested beside him.

"So…is this gonna be a continuous thing?" Sam asked, "Us, I mean…do you wanna see me again?"

Lucifer nodded and smiled.

"I really do."

"Like a dating thing?" Sam asked, Lucifer nodding again.

The twenty-four year old sighed contentedly, kissing Lucifer's lips tenderly before finding the older man resting his head on his chest. Turning out their lights, the pair fell asleep, Sam's fingers absentmindedly stroking Lucifer's blonde hair, soothing the older man into a deeper sleep.

* * *

Castiel leaned down and kissed Dean's lips, trying to get comfortable on the older man's erection before starting to move his hips gently. He sighed and bit his lip, Dean melting as he looked at the gorgeous man above him. He pulled Castiel in for a deep kiss, beginning to thrust upward, meeting his lover's hips which drove Castiel insane. Dean sat up, winding his strong, muscular arms around Castiel's small form and biting his partner's shoulder, neck and jaw, kissing his lips passionately before lowering him onto the mattress, taking him in hand as he thrust.

Castiel's eyes were closed, tightly shut as Dean moved in him, the feeling of this beautiful man inside him enough to send the twenty-five year old over the edge. Dean leaned down, pressing a tender, but meaningful kiss to Castiel's full lips, their movements slowing as they drew closer to orgasm. Castiel barely made a sound as he came, while Dean let out a huge sigh, growling slightly as he came into the condom, Castiel spurting his release all over his and Dean's abdomens. Slowing to a quaky stop, Dean removed himself from Castiel's body, sharing gently kisses and touches with him before winding his arms around him and turning out the lights.

"Dean…?" Castiel asked in the darkness.

"Hmm?"

"Is this…is this just a one night stand?" Castiel asked, "Or can I see you again?"

Dean smiled to himself and kissed Castiel's bedhead.

"You can definitely see me again." He replied, "Night, Cas."

"Goodnight, Dean."

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **AU. Dean finally gets the chance to talk to Castiel and they end up in a great relationship…until those three words are spoken that mean all too much for Dean. Please Review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel, Sam/Lucifer.

**

* * *

So Afraid to Love You**

**Chapter Three**

Dean's eyes blinked open and the first thing he registered was the weight against his side. He smiled as he remembered the most stunning man he'd met in a long time was by his side. But the weight wasn't the only thing he noticed. There were lips against his skin, warm and gentle, making their tender way up his neck to his jaw and then touching his lips.

"Cas…" Dean breathed, hearing a gentle chuckle from his partner.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel whispered, "Good morning."

"Hey, Cas." Dean replied, "You okay?"

"Yes," Castiel said softly, "I'm wonderful."

Dean grinned and pressed a kiss to Castiel's lips, deepening the kiss and rolling them over, growling and nibbling Castiel's neck which made him laugh and giggle beneath him.

"Dean, stop!" Castiel laughed, "Stop it!"

Dean chuckled and kissed Castiel's lips, the younger man deepening the kiss and sighing as Dean held him close. He'd finally met Dean Winchester, but he'd not expected to end up sleeping with him. It was like all his fantasies coming true at once and he couldn't get enough of it.

* * *

Sam and Lucifer kissed passionately as they stood at Lucifer's door, Sam breaking away but Lucifer chasing him for more kisses. Sam giggled, actually giggled into the kiss and beamed at Lucifer.

"I gotta go, Luce."

"Aw, come on, baby." Lucifer pleaded, "Just stay for a little longer…"

"I can't…I can't, babe, I promised Dean I'd help him with the car." Sam replied, kissing Lucifer's lips once more before speaking slowly and seductively, "How about you call me later?"

Lucifer waggled his eyebrows and kissed Sam's lips again.

"Bye, beautiful." He said softly, stroking Sam's cheek gently.

"Bye, handsome." Sam replied, winking and heading down the porch steps before setting off in the direction of the small house he shared with Dean.

He couldn't help but think of Lucifer the entire way home, the strong name and handsome face making his legs turn to jelly. Those moves the damn bastard used in bed were just too amazing for words. The warmth that flooded Sam's system when he thought of that charming twenty-eight year old frightened him a little. He felt something a little deeper than just physical attraction, but he just didn't want to face up to it.

Finally reaching home, Sam stopped and raised an eyebrow as he watched Dean kissing Castiel's face off as they stood by the door, similar to what he and Lucifer had been doing not twenty minutes previous.

"Mmm…" Castiel hummed, "Dean…Dean, stop…"

Dean broke the kiss, completely oblivious to Sam's presence.

"What?" He asked, running his hands over Castiel's body.

"I've got to go…" Castiel said softly, "I've got work in an hour…"

"Baby…can't you call in sick?" Dean asked, "I'll…uh…I'll kinda miss you, y'know?"

The blush that spread across the older man's cheeks was adorable in Castiel's eyes and he smiled, kissing Dean's lips passionately.

"I can't…but I'll call you later…" Castiel promised, "Is that alright?"

Dean nodded and they kissed once more, Dean biting his lip and chuckling.

"What?" Castiel asked.

"We're not alone…" Dean said, Castiel turning and blushing when he saw Sam.

"Oh…" He breathed, "Hello, Sam…"

"Hey, Castiel." Sam replied, "Nice to meet you."

"And you." Castiel said softly, chuckling when Dean nibbled his earlobe, "Baby…I've got to go…"

"Fine, but you'd better call me later!" Dean replied, kissing Castiel once more before letting him go and watching him leave.

"Girl." Sam chuckled, Dean shaking his head in response.

"No, you're the girl." He laughed, "Bet you bottomed last night."

"So what if I did?" Sam asked as he headed up the porch steps, "Lucifer was hot."

"Good." Dean laughed, "Cas was too."

Sam chuckled and went through the door turning and asking Dean a question.

"Did you bottom?"

Dean chuckled.

"No. I don't bottom, you know that." He replied, Sam smiling in response.

"Did Cas mind being bottom?"

"I think he prefers it." Dean answered, "Anyway, I'm gonna…um…I'm gonna see him again."

"Yeah, I'm gonna see Lucifer again." Sam replied, "We're actually dating these guys now…you get that, right?"

"Yeah, I get that." Dean said softly.

For once in his life, he liked the idea of dating. He was normally a one night stand kinda guy, but since he'd been with Castiel he just seemed to crave him, wanting more all the time. His little brother seemed to be the same about Lucifer, and the pair of them worked under the summer sun on Dean's Impala, sharing details about their experiences.

* * *

"So…how'd it go last night?" Lucifer asked as he and Castiel sat down to dinner that night.

Lucifer found the blush that swept across Castiel's cheek to be pretty darn cute.

"I take it was good then." He laughed, Castiel biting his lip and nodding in response.

"What about Sam?"

"He's beautiful…" Lucifer breathed, "Stunning…"

"You really like him, don't you?" Castiel said, Lucifer grinning in response.

"Yes, I do…" Lucifer replied, "I really, really do."

-TBC-


End file.
